


All-Nighters

by Allenxedward



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tax time in Sindria and Ja'far tries to pull an all-nighter which doesn't exactly work out. How will Ja'far react when Sinbad has a surprise for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sinbad waited in bed, under the covers for Ja'far to come to the king's quarters to rest as he did every night.

They had been having this little affair for seven months now. Everyone knew what was happening, the 'secret' was not hard to figure out. The generals just let the two be.

As long as Ja'far did what needed to be done, Sindria was fine. But every night after work, the two lovers would crawl into the same bed and either cuddle or make love.

But it was getting late as Sinbad laid in bed. He was waiting for Ja'far to come in so he could hold the man he loved in his arms. He waited and waited. Maybe Ja'far was mad at him, when that happened Ja'far just stayed in his own room until Sinbad made it up to him. Sinbad thought hard, he could not think of doing anything that would piss Ja'far off recently. Sinbad got out of bed and walked down the dark hallways, stopping at Ja'far's room to peak in. The bed was empty and it was made nicely, Ja'far had not slept in it since the last time Sinbad pissed him off. Sinbad left to keep searching. He walked to Ja'far's office and saw a dim glow from a candle.

Ja'far was sleeping at his desk, an ink quill in his hand and a bottle of spilled ink beside him. His head was resting against the table, sleeping on the tax report for Sindria.

Sinbad took the scroll and rolled it up so Ja'far could not get any more ink spilled on it.

Tax time was always rough on Ja'far, he was probably trying to pull an all-nighter to keep up with it.

Sinbad took the quill and put in back in the ink, trying to clean up the mess. He looked at the sleeping man. He picked up Ja'far, bridal style and carried him back to his quarters and laid him in bed.

Ja'far opened his silver eyes.

"Hey." Sinbad said, helping take some of Ja'far's clothing off.

Ja'far was still dazed from sleep, but when he saw Sinbad taking off his clothing, he blushed. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sinbad said and kissed Ja'far's cheek. "Thank you for helping me run Sindria." He said, taking off Ja'far's robe and started unbuttoning his undershirt.

"No sex tonight." Ja'far said strictly.

"Please?"

"No."

Ja'far took off his headpiece and laid down.

"What if I…" Sinbad tried.

"No." Ja'far cut him off.

"But if we…"

"No."

"Then can I…?"

"No."

"What if you can…?"

"Absolutely not." Ja'far said and turned his bad to Sinbad in bed.

"Please?"

Ja'far sighed and turned back around. "Let me put this in ways you understand, from the waist down, I will strangle you to death if you try to touch me."

This was Sinbad's cue to shut up. He was getting no action tonight. He cuddled up to Ja'far under the covers and kissed Ja'far's neck. "I love you."

Ja'far smiled and quickly fell back to sleep.

"Sleep well, because we are going to have a talk in the morning." Sinbad whispered and slid an engagement ring onto Ja'far's finger. He kissed Ja'far one more time and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ja'far woke in Sinbad's arms; he smiled softly and laid there for a long while. Ja'far carefully repositioned himself in Sin's arms, shifting from a position where Sinbad was spooning him to where Ja'far would lay against Sinbad's chest. Ja'far gently closed his eyes and listened to his king's gentle breathing and steady heartbeat.

Suddenly, a hand began to pet Ja'far's hair, stroking the soft and silky bedhead.

"Sin, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but you are such a wiggle worm, it woke me up."

Ja'far smiled and gently kissed his lover. "I need to get back to work."

"I think the taxes can wait." Sinbad said.

"Sin, I have work, tax time is very important to the kingdom and I need to make sure that it is done right."

"Okay," Sinbad sighed, glancing at the golden engagement ring on Ja'far's finger and wondering how long it would take for Ja'far to notice. "But promise me no all-nighters, it's not good for you."

"I don't make promises that I can't keep." Ja'far said. "I have to keep up with my work somehow." Ja'far yawned and leaned against Sinbad. "Believe me, I want tax time to be over as much as you, but it can't be helped." Ja'far stretched and that was when he paused, looking at his ring finger where the gold band sat. "Uh… Sinbad, is this yours?" He asked about to take the ring off when Sinbad stopped him.  
"You know that discussion we had last week?" Sinbad said bringing up the topic the two had not talked about in a while.

"Yeah. About how you need get serious about finding a bride." Ja'far said, thinking.

"I have contemplated it for a while and I have finally choosen." Sinbad said. He gently uncovered Ja'far's hand, exposing the ring and kissed it. "Ja'far, will you marry me?"

Ja'far was speechless. "Sin, I don't think…"

"I have looked into it, there are no laws saying that we can't wed and Sindria will finally have it's Queen."

Ja'far was blushing. "I would be more of a lord than a Queen. But that is not the issue Sin, I am not the solution. You are the king, it is necessary that you have an heir to take over the throne. I can not provide you with such a thing, I can not bare children."

Sinbad shrugged. "We can adopt, I know of three directly off the top of my head that would be perfect and one was even supposed to be a king, no added training involved."

Ja'far thought for a bit. "Sin…"

"I will never be happy unless it's with you Ja'far."

Ja'far sighed. "I have conditions as well."

"Name them." Sinbad said.

"If we are to be engaged and wed, I want no more flings with unknown strangers, men or women. I expect you to be faithful."

Sinbad smiled and kissed Ja'far's hand. "I worship the ground you walk on."

Ja'far wanted to say yes so bad. He loved Sinbad, sure he pissed him off at times, but it was always over something so stupid and Sin always knew the right thing to say to soothe it over. "I will call a generals meeting today and they will decide if it is acceptable for me to marry you or not."

Sinbad sighed. "Ja'far…" He pouted.

"Sin, if they approve," Ja'far said quietly, gently hugging Sinbad. "I would love to marry you, but I can't make this type of important decision alone. Our marriage will affect all of Sindria, we have to think of the people."

Sinbad smiled and tilted up Ja'far's chin to look the man in the eyes. Ja'far was beautiful; he had to be the luckiest man in the world. "Whatever my future Queen says." Sinbad said, kissing the sunkissed freckles along Ja'far's nose.

"I will prefer lord." Ja'far informed wrapping his arms around Sinbad's neck and passionately kissed his king.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinbad yawned and walked into the throne room where all of his generals stood, ready for the meeting Ja'far had assembled. Sinbad walked in and everyone nodded, acknowledging their king. Sinbad never looked at them, the one he was looking at stood to the right of his throne.

Ja'far held an armful of scrolls of certain things that needed to be tended to and discussed besides their engagement.

Sinbad grinned and sat on his throne. "Don't wait on my account. Ja'far please begin the meeting." Sinbad announced.

Ja'far gave his report on how the taxes were coming along. They talked about any problems with crime, laws, and what the incoming tax money should be used for, with Ja'far debating that it needed to be used to renovate the harbor. As the meeting slowed down with the generals no longer having anything further to discuss, they turned to their King.

Sinbad sat up in his throne and cleared his throat.

Ja'far's palms got a little sweaty.

"I would like to announce that I have chosen my future queen." Sinbad proclaimed, grinning.

Every general was caught off guard, and Ja'far only face-palmed, not expecting Sinbad to be so blunt. Even though he should have knew it would happen.

"King Sinbad getting hitched? To one woman?" Sharrkan grinned, highly doubting their womanizing King would subject himself to such an idea as marriage.

"Yes. As my advisors have said to me countless of times. I am almost in my thirties, I need to start settling down."

"Who is this woman?" Pisti asked.

Sinbad smiled and suddenly grabbed Ja'far by the waist, making the general drop all the scrolls he was holding. Sinbad gently took Ja'far's hand and showed them all the engagement ring on Ja'far's ring finger.

The generals gasped once again.

Ja'far blushed and pushed Sinbad away, so he could pick up his dropped scrolls.

Sinbad laughed. "I fully intend to marry Ja'far, but he insists that I get the counsels permission."

The generals were shocked for the longest time.

Masrur looked at Ja'far, who was still on the floor collecting scrolls. "What do you say Ja'far?"

Ja'far looked up and stood, holding the scrolls he had collected. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Your marriage. Do you want to get married?" Masrur asked.

"To Sinbad?"Sharrkan whispered the last part.

Sinbad gave the general an agitated look.

Ja'far looked at his King. Ja'far coughed and messed with the collar of his robes, it was getting hotter in there. "As you all may know, the King and I have been having affairs for quite some time now." Ja'far admitted.

"Oh, we know." Pisti giggled.

Ja'far's blush darkened. "I find the King to be very compatible with myself. I dare to say that I love him. I do wish to marry him, but I understand that we are both in high ruling positions, and our marriage would affect the kingdom, that being said, I do not believe it is my place to decide if our marriage is the right thing to do."

Drakkon looked over Ja'far, "Would you marry King Sinbad today if you could?"

Ja'far looked at Sinbad who had a huge grin on his face. "…. I would." Ja'far admitted smiling softly at his king.

"Seeing as there are no laws against their marriage and if this does not affect Ja'far's work, I support the marriage." Drakkon said. "Marriage does a man good."

Pisti smiled. "I love it!"

The rest of the generals nodded and gave signs of approval, no one objecting.

Sinbad stepped down from his throne. "Well," He smiled and pulled Ja'far close, making the general drop a few of his scrolls. Sinbad cupped Ja'far's cheek and gently kissed Ja'far in front of the generals.

Ja'far blushed and forced the armful of scrolls into Sinbad's arms. "Y-You need to sign these." Ja'far stuttered.

"Yes dear," Sinbad teased his fiancé.

"When shall we have the royal wedding?" Pisti asked.

"Next week." Sinbad declared.

Ja'far turned to the other generals and clapped his hands. "Make preparations, send word to the other kingdoms, we need to be ready."

The generals nodded, listening to the head general.

The meeting adjourned with Ja'far walking with the other generals to start the wedding preparations.

####

Ja'far sat at his desk finishing the tax report for Sindria.

Sinbad stood at the doorway and watched Ja'far work. "I thought you promised no more all-nighters."

Ja'far did not even look up at Sinbad as he continued writing. "I am not pulling an all-nighter. I am merely trying to finish this report, seeing as I am going to be married next week."

"Too short of a notice?" Sinbad asked.

"A little." Ja'far repeated, a bit sarcastic.

Sinbad took no offense to it though, he knew Ja'far was stressed. Ja'far was always stressed, it made Sinbad think that it is what makes Ja'far's hair white. Sinbad walked over and took Ja'far's quill away from him. "I'm sorry. I got excited. When would you like to get married?"

"Sin, I don't care." Ja'far looked up at the man.

"I do. This is your wedding too. I want you happy."

"Well…" Ja'far sighed. "Can we hold off for at least a month? I need to make sure that I am ready."

Sinbad put the quill back into Ja'far's ink for the night. "As you wish. Now, come to bed."

Ja'far stood and yawned, he stretched exhausted from sitting still for so long. Ja'far walked with Sinbad out of the room.

They walked down the hall before Sinbad carefully took Ja'fars hand in his own.

Ja'far blushed. "Sin." He scolded.

"Relax, we are engaged now. We can be lovey dovey without hiding it."

Ja'far blushed, realizing Sinbad was right.

They walked to the King's quarters and Sinbad closed the door behind them and kissed Ja'far. "Can we have some celebratory sex tonight?" Sinbad asked.

"Sin, I'm tired." Ja'far argued.

"Please, I've been very good."

Ja'far sighed. "But you are never the sore one in the morning." Ja'far muttered.

"Please, we haven't had sex in 8 days." Sinbad begged his lover.

"You've kept count." Ja'far asked impressed.

"Yeah. I want you Ja'far, please?" Sinbad asked softly against his lover's lips.

Ja'far pressed their lips together kissing Sinbad. He gently wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Not too hard tonight."

Sinbad swept Ja'far off his feet and set him down on the bed. The two continued to kiss which eventually turned into a battle of tongues as Sinbad slipped his tongue into Ja'far's mouth.

Sinbad reached down and cupped Ja'far's manhood with his robes on.

Ja'far gasped surprised.

Sinbad gently kissed Ja'far leaving a little hickey on his neck.

Ja'far hated hickeys, with his pale complexion they showed up way too easily for others to see.

Sinbad slipped Ja'far's robes off and kissed along the general's shoulders, leaving a few marks.

Ja'far pulled Sinbad's ponytail out and let the wild mane of hair loose.

Sinbad smiled at Ja'far and kissed his lover as Ja'far removed his robes. Once Ja'far pulled off Sinbad's robes, he did the same to Ja'far.

The two laid naked on the king's bed as Sinbad kissed his general.

Sinbad gently brushed the scars on the inside of the former assasin's legs making him shiver.

Ja'far ran his fingers through Sinbad's hair as Sinbad pleasured his lower body.

The King had some oils on his bedside table which he use to coat his member and Ja'far's entrance. "Which position do you want to…?" Sinbad was cut short as Ja'far's legs wrapped around his neck.

Sinbad lined up with Ja'far and slowly pushed in.

Ja'far had been with Sinbad for a long time and he lost count of how many times the two sleep together in both senses of the word. Yet, it always hurt when the two had sex. But he knew the pain he was currently feeling would be nothing compared to the euphoric ecstasy of what was to come. Until then, Ja'far gripped the sheets and bit his lip.

Once Ja'far was in, he held still as Ja'far's body adjusted. His attention fell on his partner and he kissed him, giving Ja'far something new to distract himself besides biting his lip. The two kissed and Sinbad looked at Ja'far. "Can I move now?"

Ja'far relaxed and nodded.

Sinbad moved his hips slowly at first before gaining speed as he thrust into Ja'far.

Ja'far moaned and gasped, a few were in pain until Sinbad found the right rhythm and started hitting the right spots on Ja'far's body.

Ja'far moaned, his body begging for more as his hips rolled in time with Sinbad's.

Sinbad went as deep as he could into Ja'far's body. He moaned a bit himself as the pleasure of his engorged member being clamped around by Ja'far's hot body.

Ja'far moaned. "Oh Sin! Ah!"

To be honest, Ja'far was a screamer in the beginning. They constantly had trouble trying to keep it down when the two had a love affair. But ever since, Ja'far had improved finding it better to moan and talk instead of screaming.

Sinbad went as long as he could be he released into Ja'far's body, filling Ja'far's full of his seed.

Upon his release, Ja'far couldn't help but let out a muffled scream as he released, thankful he covered his mouth at the perfect moment.

Sinbad pulled out and panted, kissing his partner. "You did amazing."

"You did all the heavy lifting." Ja'far panted.

"But you took the pounding." Sinbad said and pulled Ja'far close to his sticky body. They both were covered in sweat.

Ja'far panted and kissed Sinbad. "I love you."

"I love you too Ja'far."

"Now go to bed." Ja'far said softly, pulling the sheets to cover them.

"What? No second round?" Sinbad complained.

"Good night Sin." Ja'far said turning his back to Sinbad.

"Awe." Sinbad huffed and blew out the candle illuminating the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ja'far gently fiddled with the golden band on his finger as he read over a document in his study. He sighed and finally looked at his hand on the band.

Three days.

In three days, Ja'far was to be married.

There was so much to do but Pisti and the other generals decided they were going to organize and plan the wedding without Ja'far's help leaving him with normal work.

Sharrkan walked in with a woman.

"Ready to get fit for your wedding robes, your majesty?" Sharrkan teased.

Ja'far blushed at the new title.

Ever since last week when a servant in the castle slipped up and called Ja'far 'your majesty' it had become a popular nickname and way for the generals to tease Ja'far.

"Shut up." Ja'far said and walked with them to his room to be fit.

The seamstress carried a box with her and a bag with her sewing equipment. She set the box down and showed Ja'far the robe. "King Sinbad's future husband need the best my services have to offer. I hope this robe will be to your liking Lord Ja'far." She held up a white robe with green trim and a green sash.

Ja'far's eyes widened.

Everyone was silent.

"My Lord?" The seamstress asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like it or do I need to find something else?"

Ja'far blushed. "No, this is perfect. I just was spacing out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"May I?" Ja'far motioned to the robe.

The seamstress nodded and handed it over.

It was so soft.

Ja'far walked behind a shadow curtain and undressed.

The seamstress handed him the robe and he tried it on. He stepped out and looked in the mirror.

Sharrkan whistled, "Nice."

Ja'far blushed and looked in the mirror. "It's beautiful."

"What is beautiful is not the robe, my lord."

Ja'far blushed again.

"Let's heam the bottom." She said and pulled out some pins.

####

"Ja'far!"

Ja'far looked up from being pinned to see three familiar faces.

Aladdin glomped Ja'far's leg as the two others, Morgiana and Alibaba, hugged the general.

"So, we heard someone's getting hitched!" Alibaba grinned and winked.

Ja'far blushed. "Who could that be?"

"You, silly!" Aladdin answered.

"And to that man whore Sinbad." Alibaba laughed. "Never saw that coming!"

Morgiana elbowed Alibaba in the side to shut him up, he was being mean.

"I am marrying Sin. What are you three doing in Sindria? I thought you were going on a journey."

"We couldn't miss your big day!"

Ja'far hugged all three of them. "Thank you. This means a lot."

"Anything you need help with, you got it."

Ja'far smiled. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Ja'far looked in the mirror.

The hand maidens smiled and giggled, adjusting Ja'far's robes and fixing his hair.

It was his wedding day and Ja'far couldn't be anymore stressed.

Sharrkan and Masrur listened as Ja'far spouted out lists and lists of things that needed tending to such as seeing to the guests and making sure they were comfortable, overseeing the entertainment, and so on. Masrur and Sharrkan only nodded as Ja'far talked. They figured that maybe if they let their head general rant, it may calm him down versus the alternative of him keeping all that anxiety within.

Ja'far was never one to sit and relax, he liked being busy and was good at hospitality. But this was the first event ever that focused on him and he was freaking out.

Drakkon entered and smiled. "Ja'far, you look amazing."

Ja'far blushed.

The general hugged the younger head general. "Enjoy yourself Ja'far."

Ja'far blushed and returned the hug.

"We will take care of everything."Drakkon assured him.

Ja'far nodded.

Aladdin entered with Morgiana and Alibaba at his side. "We made you something Ja'far." Aladdin smiled and showed Ja'far.

It was a flower crown made up of white, blue, and pink flowers; all of which were intertwined together.

"It's beautiful guys." Ja'far kneeled down so Aladdin could set it on his head.

Ja'far adjusted it and looked in the mirror. It was beautiful.

Trumpets sang announcing the wedding was soon to begin.

"Good luck Ja'far." Sharrkan grinned, "We will be watching."

Everyone left the room to take their seats at the wedding, leaving Ja'far alone in the room.

Ja'far looked in the mirror and smoothed out his robes nervously. What if he messed up? What if he soils Sindria's name? He is not worthy of marrying Sindria's King, he use to only be a lowly assassin. He is not meant to be a King's husband. Ja'far bit his lip. Maybe it wasn't too late to call off the wedding.

The music changed outside and applause sounded as everyone welcomed Sinbad who took his place at the altar.

Ja'far was shaking slightly. Never in his life had he been scared, but in this moment, he was terrified.

The music changed again and the door to the room slowly started to open.

Ja'far gulped and stepped outside. He stepped out and everyone awed.

Sinbad's face was frozen in a stunned mystified look which melted into a loving smile. He offered his hand to Ja'far as he approached.

Ja'far gently took it and they stood side by side.

Sinbad smiled. "You look amazing."

Ja'far blushed. "You do too."

Everyone was silent as vows were exchanged and rings were given.

"I now pronounce you King Sinbad and Lord Ja'far, you may kiss your husband."

Sinbad cupped Ja'far's face and kissed his husband.

Everyone cheered as the married couple kissed.

They walked down the aisle and Sinbad led back into the private room where Ja'far made his grand entrance. He kissed Ja'far's neck. "So, why don't we have a little fun, my sexy husband?"

Ja'far rolled his eyes. "I may be your husband now, but I have always been and always will be your advisor. We need to socialize and talk to people, your guests have travelled far and wide to see our wedding and we need to honor that."

Sinbad groaned. "Why do you have to be right?"

Ja'far kissed Sinbad. "Yes dear."

Sinbad grinned. "And tonight we can make love, right?"

"We can have sex all night if you want?"

Sinbad grinned. "I thought you said no more all-nighters."

Ja'far smiled. "I'm sure I can make an exception for my husband."

Sinbad kissed Ja'far and led him back outside to the reception.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
